O fogo de uma rosa
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eu cresci sabendo que devia temer o fogo… até ao dia em que o fogo dela me consumiu.


**O fogo de uma rosa**

Eu cresci a saber que devia temer o fogo, que ele queimava, que ele consumia, que ele destruía… Mas eu sempre soube que um dia o teria de enfrentar assim como os meus pais o sabiam. E talvez seja por isso que eles me tenham ensinado a ser frio, frio como o gelo, para que um dia me pudesse defender.

Não pensem que me sinto triste, ou algo revoltado por nunca ter tido nenhum tipo de relação mais afectuosa com os meus pais, na verdade isso nunca me importou. Porque no fundo, nunca tinha conhecido outra vida para além disso. Para além daquela frieza tão típica de um Malfoy.

Assim quando entrei em Hogwarts, eu era confiante. Confiante até demais. Acreditava nas minhas capacidades, na minha evidente superioridade. Entrei na equipa para que fui designado e era com orgulho que envergava o prateado e verde nas minhas vestes. Seleccionei os meus amigos a dedo, apenas escolhendo aqueles que achava dignos da minha companhia. Brilhava nas aulas, não mais do que uma estrela, nem abaixo do ferro. Estava ciente de que não desperdiçaria as minhas capacidades em meras aulas, o meu pai sempre me disse que um destino maior me havia de estar reservado. No entanto tinha noção de quem era e dos meus deveres. Por isso sempre fui um bom aluno…

Mas um dia, algo abalou toda a minha confiança. E pela primeira vez na minha vida vi-me obrigado a confrontar a única coisa que em toda a vida temera: o fogo. O meu pai sempre me falara nele e eu aprendera-o a ver como algo que devia temer em segredo, e ignorar em público. Mas nunca na vida eu soubera realmente o que ele era. Sabia que não era a verdadeira versão de fogo, esse poderia ser apagado com um toque da minha varinha. No entanto tinha os mesmos poderes: ardia, queimava, enegrecia, consumia e deixava tudo resumido a um mar de cinzas.

Por isso quando eu a vi todo o mundo parecia querer cair. O mistério que exalava dela, consumiu-me. Durante anos achara-me tão superior, tão importante e agora… comparado com ela, quem era eu? Que eram as minhas capacidades, comparadas com ela? Ela que era tudo. Que era o fogo.

Assim, eu percebi que ela era um perigo. Quando passava por ela conseguia sentir o calor invadindo-me e a primeira vez que os nossos olhares se trocaram… eu senti pela primeira vez as chamas queimando-me, dilacerando-me a pele, ardendo o meu intimo. E desviei o olhar…

No entanto, ela parecia perseguir-me e quanto mais eu fugia dela, mais o seu fogo parecia aumentar. Ela estava em todo o lado, sempre longe no entanto perto demais. Eu podia vê-la do outro lado da sala, nas primeiras filas, sempre sorrindo. Tão longe, mas próxima o suficiente para conseguir sentir o seu calor. Como ela brilhava… o seu sorriso, as sardas quase invisíveis em redor do nariz, os cabelos cor de fogo, caindo-lhe em ligeiras ondas pelas costas e os olhos… os olhos que tanto me intrigavam. Porque tudo nela era fogo menos os olhos. Eu sabia que tudo em mim era frio, o cabelo platinado, os olhos azuis gelo, a pele pálida, até a forma como eu andava, como falava, como era… Mas nela… era diferente. A sua pele, tinha um toque dourado que brilhava quando o sol se reflectia, as sardas que lhe salpicavam a cara davam-lhe um ar doce e morno, e os cabelos… os cabelos ruivos como o próprio fogo que ela era diziam tudo o que se precisava de saber sobre ela. A simples forma que ela sorria, fazendo umas covinhas nas faces, a forma delicada como ela andava, quase dançando, o riso jovial, a maneira como os seus braços se punham em redor dos pescoços dos seus amigos, a forma como a sua voz se projectava, sempre alegre, sempre quente em simultâneo, sempre certa e intrigante… No entanto eram os seus olhos que mais me fascinavam. Porque no meio daquele calor, daquele fogo permanente, os seus olhos destacavam-se. Eram azuis como o mar. Como o mar gelado em dias de Inverno. E tudo aquilo era estranho, pois ninguém parecia reparar no estranho contraste, apenas eu. Por isso dei comigo, demasiado envolvido nas suas chamas, traindo todos os ensinamentos do meu pai. Ele apenas me avisara que não me devia aproximar do fogo, mas nunca me disse como o vencer. E embora ainda não soubesse verdadeiramente o seu perigo, eu sentia-o cada vez mais iminente.

Mesmo assim arrisquei-me e observei-a a cada segundo. Na mesa oposta do salão junto aos amigos. Nos jogos de Quidditch, jogando contra ela. Nos jardins passeando livremente. Junto ao lago abraçado ao Potter. Sim e o que eu senti quando vi isso? Senti o mundo desabar a meus pés mas então olhei nos seus olhos novamente. E mais uma vez não havia nada… nada para além dos olhos gelo em contraste com a alegria que ela sempre era.

Foi assim que um dia, por loucura acho eu, me aproximei dela quando ela esperava pacientemente pelo Potter junto ao lago. Eu já sabia todas as suas rotinas, tudo o que ela fazia, com que se dava, o que gostava…

Ela estava crescida, demasiado crescida achava eu. Já não era como no primeiro ano, em que éramos bastante novos. Éramos maiores e ela cada vez mais bela. Demasiado atraente. Demasiado perigosa. Aproximei-me dela e senti-me corar até á raiz dos cabelos. O fogo mais uma vez consumia-me. Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade.

- Achas que posso…? – dei-lhe a indicar que me queria sentar ao seu lado junto á arvore e ela gaguejou.

- Bom… eu estou á espera…

- Do Potter… eu sei! Mas…

- Podes! – senti um lampejo de ansiedade e loucura na sua voz. Sentei-me assim ao lado da menina perfeição de Hogwarts. Da mais linda. Da mais atraente. Da mais simpática. Da mais inteligente. Da mais solidária… Sempre mais e mais do que qualquer um. Mas ali ela não estava a ser perfeita e algo em mim me dizia que ela gostava disso. Pois ao lado de mim, Rose Weasley nunca poderia ser perfeita. Estar ao meu lado, já era demasiado mau para ela. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy simplesmente não combinavam.

- Andas com o James Potter?

Ela espantou-se e olhou para mim boquiaberta.

- É que eu vejo-vos sempre juntos.

- Bom… o James…

- Sempre pensei que ficarias com o mais novo…

- O Al?

- Sim… quer dizer… ele é da nossa idade… e… vocês combinam… não que tu e o James Potter não combinem mas ele é dois anos mais velho…

- Hã… bem… - ela estava visivelmente sem palavras e por um momento arrependi-me.

-Desculpa… não me queria intrometer na tua vida… é só que… sei lá… apenas te queria perceber…

Ela riu abafadamente e virou-se para mim com o seu sorriso quente.

- Duvido que alguém me consiga perceber… além disso eu nem te devia falar sobre o James ou o Al… tu és um Malfoy!

- Pensava que não ligavas a essas diferenças.

Ela corou até á raiz dos cabelos.

- Bem… eu não ligo… mas na verdade até agora ainda nada me mostrou que pudesses ser diferente dos teus pais ou avós. Segues á risca aquilo que os meus pais me disseram que tu serias.

Ri-me para ela com entusiasmo e ela sorriu timidamente deixando-se depois cair em risada também.

- Rose?

A voz grave de James Potter interrompeu-nos. Rose levantou-se de rompante e olhou para ele assustada. Ele aproximou -se dela olhando para mim desconfiado e deu-lhe um beijo perto dos lábios enquanto olhava para mim. Acabou por lhe colocar o braço por cima dos ombros e virou-se para mim estufando o peito.

- O que fazes aqui Malfoy?

- Estava só a falar com a…

- Não te quero aqui! – bradou Potter

- James não sejas assim… - sussurrou Rose

- Não importa! – sosseguei-a eu lançando-lhe um sorriso doce que eu nem sabia ser capaz de dar – Sei ver quando não sou bem-vindo!

Virei-me para trás e fui interrompido pela voz dele mais uma vez:

- Mantêm-te longe dela!

Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele e continuei a andar, ouvindo Potter começar a interrogar Rose.

Depois disso não voltei a falar com ela, mas insistia em observá-la e vê-la sorrir quando passava por mim.

Numa noite, depois da ronda de prefeito que me era exigida, ouvi barulhos vindos do corredor. Preparava-me para dar um castigo ou retirar pontos a alguém, quando reconheci a sua voz.

- Não James…

- Vá lá Rose. Eu sei que tu queres…

Espreitei e vi o que se passava. Potter mantinha-a pressionada contra a parede. Observei a forma como os seus corpos não se moldavam, como sua estatura rígida, não se fundia na estatura perfeita de Rose.

Ele mantinha uma mão na parede, junto ao rosto dela e outra no seu pescoço. Ele aproximou o rosto dela mas ela virou-lhe o seu e ele falhou-lhe junto á pele, depositando-lhe um beijo sedutor no pescoço:

- Um beijo… eu preciso do teu sabor Rose! Preciso de conhecê-lo. Sei que queres este momento tanto como o meu.

Observei o rosto de Rose e vi-o contorcido em dor, uma mágoa profunda e uma força de controlo de lágrimas.

- Eu não quero James… é cedo!

- Eu amo-te à anos Rose! Somos perfeitos um para o outro. Deixa-te levar…

Ele voltou-lhe a beijar o pescoço, de uma forma mais longa e a mão que ele mantinha na parede, desceu delineando cada curva do corpo dela e espalmando-se na sua coxa, por debaixo da saia.

Ela choramingou:

- Por favor James…

Ele pareceu não a ouvir e agarrou-lhe o rosto pressionando os lábios contra os dela.

Ouviu-se um barulho e um raio cruzou ao ar. Quando James Potter caiu do outro lado da parede nem ele nem Rose perceberam quem havia atirado ao feitiço.

Esse foi o primeiro dia em que me vi assomado por uma raiva acima de qualquer controlo. Naquele momento eu quisera matar o Potter, quisera acabar com ele de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Depois disso nunca mais os vi de forma íntima, abraçados ou sequer sozinhos. Rose ignorava constantemente a presença do Potter, embora este insistisse frequentemente em persegui-la e falar com ela como um cachorro arrependido.

~~*~~

Era véspera de natal quando me atrevi a falar com ela pela segunda vez. Observei-a sentada no pequeno-almoço dos Gryffindor, comendo sozinha dado que naquela mesa apenas uns 4 alunos comiam. Os Ravenclaw contavam com cerca de 7 alunos, que com certeza tinham ficado para poderem estudar e os Hufflepuff apenas tinham 2 alunos. A mesa dos Slytherin era talvez a mais vazia dado que apenas eu lá me encontrava.

Observei como ela estava diferente e assustei-me. O cabelo dela parecia mais claro, atado desajeitadamente num rabo-de-cavalo que lhe pendia por um dos ombros. A pele anteriormente dourada tinha um ar mais pálido e os olhos cor de mar gelado estavam focados na mão que mexia distraidamente os cereais.

Assustei-me com isso e por momentos não consegui acreditar. Ela sempre fora o fogo que eu tinha temido mas agora, agora eu temia que o fogo dela abrandasse. Respirei fundo e levantei-me seguindo até a mesa dos Gryffindor. Sentei-me á sua frente sem pedir autorização e todos olharam para mim espantados, não só os Gryffindor como os outros. Ignorei os seus olhares e falei:

- Bom dia!

Ela pareceu verificar a minha presença e olhou-me.

- Então… ficaste aqui hen?

-É… parece que sim! – disse ela aborrecida

- Posso perguntar porquê?

Ela riu-se e todos olharem para ela. Sorri ao ver que conseguira atiçar o seu fogo.

- Tu adoras perguntar-me coisas não é?

- És interessante! – disse eu corando até ás orelhas

- Quem me dera que outras pessoas não achassem isso!

- Estás a falar do Potter?

Ela olhou para mim espantada, e um ar de compreensão assomou-lhe o rosto.

- Foste tu não foste? Naquela noite, no corredor?

Olhei para ela em silêncio e baixei o rosto.

- Sim fui. Desculpa ter…

- Obrigada! – disse ela interrompendo-me

Eu sorri-lhe e ela retribuiu o sorriso docemente.

- Gostarias de vir dar uma volta? – lancei eu

- Hum… claro!

Levantámo-nos os dois e saímos pelo céu escuro e o chão coberto de neve.

- Não quis passar o Natal com o James, por isso disse aos meus pais que ficava para estudar para os NOM's.

Olhei para ela confuso.

- Perguntaste-me porque tinha ficado aqui!

Assenti com a cabeça.

- E tu? Porque ficaste?

Baixei a cabeça e confessei-lhe o que nunca tinha confessado a ninguém.

- Aqui em Hogwarts tudo parece… mais quente. Mais Natal!

- E lá em casa?

- Lá em casa o natal é… só uma época!

- Entendo!

OS flocos de neve começariam a cair e ela ergueu a cabeça rindo e rodopiando. Olhei para ela espantado e ri-me.

Ela riu-se para mim e pegou na minha puxando-me. Pela primeira vez senti o seu toque, a pele macia como seda. O seu toque era fogo, ardente como o sol…

Subitamente ela escorregou e eu agarrei-a com força para ela não cair. Ela riu-se e agarrou-se a mim, colocando os braços sobre o meu pescoço, enquanto eu a agarrava pela cintura.

Senti o calor atormentar-me dolorosamente quando os nossos rostos se aproximaram. Conseguia mesmo sentir a sua respiração misturando-se com a minha e contar cada sarda da sua face. Os nossos narizes tocaram-se e ela sorriu a milímetros dos meus lábios.

- ROSE! MALFOY! – gritou uma voz grossa.

Pela neve Hagrid andava carregando um enorme peru.

- O que 'tão aqui a fazer com este gelo? – perguntou Hagrid desconfiado olhando para a proximidade entre os dois.

- Hem… - balbuciei eu

- Estávamos a brincar na neve! – respondeu Rose

- Pois… - anui eu

O meio-gigante olhou para nós ponderando

- Hum tá bem mas vaiam lá para dentro rápido…

E dizendo isso continuou a andar sobre os caminhos de Hogwarts carregando o enorme peru.

Seguimo-lo logo atrás e pelo caminho Rose agarrou timidamente a minha mão. Sorri para ela…

Eu nunca mais seria gelo. Ela nunca mais seria morno.

Agora éramos ambos fogo, e em nada nos preocupávamos com isso.

**FIM**

Porque na vida acabamos sempre por nos surpreender quando descobrimos que as coisas que mais tememos, são as que de uma forma ou outro, mais nos cativam e controlam.

Continuem lendo…

Beijos.

DanielaMPotter


End file.
